This disclosure relates generally to a storage case and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly to a case, with removable legs and a storage cavity, for storing and transporting archery equipment.
Various storage cases exist to hold and protect archery equipment when transporting to and from hunting or archery competition sites. However, because many archers carry additional items, such as arrowheads, various tools (e.g. a knife, an adjustment tool, screw driver, small hammer, wire cutters, etc.), bowstrings, flash lights, wrist guards, arm guards, glasses, polishing gel, lubrication, first aid items, papers, certifications, cell phone, keys, wallet, credit cards, identification, firearms, ammunition, etc., additional storage containers or bags are often necessary. These additional items can be burdensome for the archer to carry when traveling to and from these sites. This difficulty becomes greater when the sites are located in remote areas.
Some storage cases include internal compartments that allow the archer to better organize these additional items into one carrying case. However, if any of these additional items are needed, the storage case must be opened to retrieve them. This usually requires placing the case on the ground, kneeling down beside the case, and then opening the case to retrieve the needed item. In some hunting situations, the ground may be muddy, which makes it more difficult to keep the equipment clean.
There is another problem with setting a bow down when making adjustments to the equipment or retrieving arrows from a target after a practice round. An archer will usually lay the bow on top of a closed case or back inside an open case to make adjustments or retrieve arrows. This is more difficult when the case is lying on the ground.
Yet another problem exists when accessing these additional items stored in an internal compartment of the case. When packing for a trip, the hunter may pack the case underneath several other things required for the journey. Unfortunately, it is often necessary to retrieve some or all of the additional items stored in the compartment after the packing is complete. This requires the case to be fully unpacked from under the other things before the case can be opened to access the internal compartment.
Therefore, it may be seen that improvements are needed in the art of storage cases for archery equipment. These improvements may be useful in applications other than archery storage cases.